we're normal, right?
by HKY
Summary: "cukup tangan nuna saja yang ternoda darah ini, ne hae-ah?"/"akan kubunuh kau jika mendekati nuna ku."/ "akan ku buat kau milik ku, lee. tunggu saja"/mereka bukan manusia biasa! mereka hina! binatang! pergi kalian! kalian tidak diinginkan di dunia ini!/"ya memang, dunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk manusia seperti kami."/ super junior official pairing/GS/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

We're normal, right?

"_kedua bocah itu tak akan berlari jauh! Mereka pasti disekitar sini!_

"_hanya bocah saja masa kalian tidak becus mencarinya? Ayo cari lagi!"_

"_itu! Disitu! Cepat kejar!"_

Kedua bocah kembar itu kembali berlari,bocah-bocah yang baru hari ini menginjak 7 tahun itu tengah berlari ditengah tanah tak bertuan tanpa penjagaan dan sedang dalam pengejaran.

Pakaian yang tadinya manis,bersih dan indah itu kini sudah ternoda oleh darah-darah dari luka yang mereka peroleh.

"_nu..nu..nuna..ottegaji?hae takut.."_

"_mollayo,min nuna juga takut hae.."_

samar-samar terdengar sahut-sahutan orang mencari mereka, bukan untuk menolong. Untuk membunuh.

Mereka berusaha untuk sembunyi namun naas donghae,termuda dari keluarga lee jatuh ketangan pemburu mereka. Sungmin tidak mau meninggalkan donghae.

Rambut sungmin ditarik hingga badan nya terangkat sementara donghae?ia dibekap dan tinggal tak lebih sesenti jarak pisau dengan lehernya.

"_nah sudah cukup kami bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kalian adik manis. Saat nya kalian merasakan apa yang terjadi kepada eomma dan appa mu. Dan membalaskan dendam keluarga nam!"_

donghae memejamkan mata dan menunggu ajalnya datang sementara namja yang memegang pisau segera mengayun kan pisau hendak mencabut nyawa donghae ditangannya

namun nyaris tinggal seinchi lagi pisau itu akan menembus leher donghae,gerakan nya terhenti.

"_i..ige mwoya?!" _seru namja yang hendak membunuh donghae tadi.

sungmin menatap namja pemburunya itu tajam.

"_lepaskan adik ku." _Ucap nya. _"lepaskan adik ku jika tidak mau nyawa anda hilang"_

well, bayangkan saja bocah polos yang masih berumur 7 tahun mengatakan seperti itu.

Yah,tidak lagi polos maksud nya.

Donghae membuka matanya. Dan ia tau pasti apa maksud kakaknya.

Dan di depan nya sudah tersaji Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihatnya.

Mata kakak kembar nya sudah menggelap,menampakkan kebencian.

Dan yang paling kentara sekeliling kakak nya terdapat medan kekuatan yang beda dari yang lain.

Namja yang menarik rambut sungmin melepas tarikan nya , ia merasa tercekik memegang lehernya sendiri lalu akhirnya jatuh dan tidak bernyawa dalam beberapa detik.

Seketika itu juga lebih banyak namja-namja jahat yang mengelilingi mereka

Sungmin tidak jatuh melainkan melayang. Orang-orang disana bingung dibuatnya.

Dalam sekali gerakan tangan sungmin , donghae terlepas dari genggaman namja yang hendak membunuhnya. Sementara namja itu semperti _paralyze _Atau lumpuh tidak bisa bergerak.

Lalu namja itu jatuh di belakang donghae , dan donghae sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"_hae-ah sini." _Ajak sungmin.

Donghae sempat meragukan nya , namun ia melihat tatapan nuna nya yang seakan berkata '_nuna akan melindungi mu'_

Baru donghae selangkah maju namja-namja jahat semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba seperti ada medan listik yang tak terlalu terlihat di sekelilingnya

Selangkah lagi donghae maju dan dia menghilang , seperkian detik kemudian ia sudah di samping nuna nya.

"_me..mereka bukan manusia biasa!"_

"_mereka hina!"_

"_binatang!"_

donghae memejamkan matanya , merasa kalau kata-kata itu sangat familiar di telinganya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mata terdengar rintihan dan jeritan-jertitan.

"_jangan berani kau mengatai kami , apalagi adik ku!huh!dasar."_

ketika donghae membuka mata , ia melihat semua namja-namja jahat itu sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa.

"_n..nuna_.." gagap donghae matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat nuna-nya itu. Ia tahu nuna-nya membunuh namja-namja jahat itu untuk memelindungi mereka. Namun..tetap saja nuna nya itu sudah membunuh orang.

sungmin yang tadinya berkonsentrasi pun menoleh ke donghae. "_tenang saja hae-ah. nuna akan melindungi mu_." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah namdongsaeng kembarnya. "_cukup tangan nuna saja yang ternoda, ne hae-ah?"_


	2. power promise

**we're normal right?**

**chapter 2 **

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik zetai karen childern atau cute childern tapi cerita ini sangat berbeda!**

**saya author baru disini maaf jika baanyaaak sekali yang salah ^^**

**ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi author yang ngelantur jadi tolong dimaklumii**

**tolong diberitahu apa kekurangan dan kelebihan saya kritik juga loh! saya menerima apa saja~~**

* * *

10 tahun kemudian..

sungmin-ssi!sungmin ssi!" seru namja tampan berbadan tegap berseragam sma ke yeoja mungil yang sedang berjalan didepan nya sambil berlari.

"ah, taecyeon-ssi? Eum.. waeyo?" tanya sungmin, yeoja manis yang dipanggil namja tampan itu. Dan membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka melihat dengan pandangan iri

taecyeon itu pun mengatur nafas nya sebentar lalu menghela napas dan menatap sungmin

"um..sungmin-ssi..apa kau ada waktu ma –"

"miane taecyeon-ssi..hari ini aku ada keperluan mendadak, mungkin lain waktu..tidak apa kan?" tolak yeoja manis itu dengan sopan.

taecyeon pun tersenyum kecut. Seorang ok taecyeon tidak pernah ditolak, dan bahkan ia ditolak sebelum omongan nya selesai

"ani gwenchanha." Jawab nya. "aku menganggu waktu mu ya?miane. aku duluan." Taecyeon pun berbalik lalu melangkah dengan perlahan.

'_lagi-lagi ada yang seperti ini' _batin sungmin sambil mengingat namja lain yang ditolaknya beberapa bulan silam

sungmin pun berbalik, mengenggam pergelangan taecyeon lalu taecyeon menenengok kearah sungmin, namun tanpa ada yang menyadari disekitar tangan nya yang sedang menggenggam taecyeon ada pacaran sinar yang transparan.

"taecyeon ssi, miane,ne? maaf telah mengecewakan mu..mungkin..bisa lain waktu tidak apa kan?" ucap sungmin lancar, seperti sudah mengucapkan nya berulang-ulang kali,muka nya dimiringkan sedikit dan ia pun memasang tampang yang bisa membuat namja manapun meleleh "tidak apa kan taecyeon ssi?"

Wajah taecyeon pun merona, entah kenapa ia merasa terpesona dengan yeoja di depan nya itu, tanpa alasan. . "t..tentu..tidak apa-apa."

sungmin pun memegang pergelangan tangan taecyeon lebih erat terasa medan kekuatan yang berasal dari sungmin. tetapi tidak terlalu kentara.

"benar?tidak apa-apa? taecyeon-ya?" ulang sungmin. sementara namja di depan nya menelan ludah juga namja-namja di sekitarnya. mereka..merasa tertarik, terikat dan terpesona oleh sungmin. entah kenapa.

...

_'tampan nya..'_

_'apakah dia model?'_

_'yah~seragam nya masih sma'_

_'wah~"_

serangkaian kata-kata pujian dilayangkan ke pemuda berseragam sma yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya, namun tampaknya ia tak mempedulikan semua pujian dan tatapan mata yang dilayangkan padanya, menurutnya hal ini sudah biasa.

Hari semakin gelap, jalanan juga semakin sepi. Donghae pun berjalan melewati gang sempit untuk mecapai apartemen kecil tempat ia dan nuna nya tinggal.

"hari ini nuna pulang malam tidak ya.." gumam nya sambil mengosok-gosokan kedua tangan nya,mala mini memang cukup dingin.

"lee donghae ?" seru seorang namja, menurutnya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya

"uh..ye–" baru ia membalikan badannya ia merasa perutnya dihantam sesuatu dan ia langsuk jatuh terduduk.

'BUAGH!'

"kh..n-nugu?" rintih donghae

"ini kau yang membuat ku menderita!"

'BUGH!' namja itu menendang bahu donghae dengan keras.

"ini kau yang membuat harga diriku hilang!"

'BUGH!' ia menendang lagi, namun kali ini lebih keras dan tendangan nya di dada donghae, donghae jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan itu.

donghae merintih kesakitan, ia hendak melawan namun ia urungkan.

lalu namja didepan nya pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

'_shit!_tongkat baseball!' batin donghae, namun apa daya. mengingat janji nya dulu untuk tidak melawan kecuali sangat mendesak. dan untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa menahan nya.

"dan ini, untuk kebrengsek-an mu!" namja itu mulai mengayunkan tongkat baseball nya pada donghae.

donghae pun bersiap dan hendak memejamkan mata, berharap tidak sakit.

"dan kakak sialan mu! lee sungmi–GHKK!"

baru hendak memejamkan mata ia mendengar kata-kata tabu untuknya. anggota keluarga satu-satunya dihina.

secepat kilat namja itu sudah tercekik oleh donghae yang sudah dibelakangnya. mata donghae menggelap, penuh kebencian.

"khh..ba..bagaimana...bi..bisa..khh?"

"kau boleh memukul ku, kau boleh menyiksa ku dan kau boleh mengataiku sebanyak yang kau mau." ucap nya geram. "tapi..JANGAN PERNAH MENGHINA KAKAK KU SEKALIPUN!"

dengan cepat donghae mencekik lebih keras namja itu lalu membanting nya ketanah dengan mudah.

"mati saja, brengsek."

* * *

"aah! nunaa! appo!" rintih donghae, yang sedang bertelanjang dada? ah rupanya ia sedang diobati oleh nuna nya, sungmin.

"tahan sedikit, hae. sabarlah." ucap sungmin , serius dengan kegiatan ayo-kita-mengolesi-salep-anti-memar-di-badan-donghae.

beberapa menit kemudian senyumnya pun menggembang. "selesai~"

setelah mendengar nuna nya mengatakan bahwa pengobatan atau kegiatan sungmin-menekan-nekan-memar-di-tubuh-donghae, donghae pun mengambil kaos nya yang tadi ia pakai namun dihentikan dengan geplakan sungmin di jidat nya. "aw! appo!"

"dasar idiot! biarkan kering dulu dasar jenius!"

"ha?"

"sudahlah. jadi katakan kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan babak belur?" tanya sungmin serius.

"ada namja yang memukul dan menendangku pada saat perjalanan pulang itu saja." jawab donghae tidak tertarik,

sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "kenapa kau tidak _teleport _saja?"

"tadinya ingin. tetapi ia tau nama ku dan menyebutkan nama mu, nuna."

sungmin pun memejamkan matanya sekaligus menghela napas nya. ia tau kebiasaan namdongsaeng kembarnya itu jika kalau sudah membawa nama nya, masalahnya begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"mungkin orang yang kutolak beberapa minggu lalu hae."ucap sungmin pelan. yang hanya di jawab gedigan bahu donghae.

sungmin pun memberanikan bertanya lagi, meskipun ia sudah tau jawabannya. "jadi...apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu hae?"

" molla. mati mungkin." jawab donghae cuek. "aku mencekiknya dengan kekuatan _psychokinesis _dan baru sadar kalau namja itu mati pada saat ia sudah ku jatuhkan ke tanah."

"nuna tau kau terbawa emosi yang sulit dikendalikan itu. kau kan sudah berjanji pada eomma dan appa hae. usahakan kau tepati. tahan dirimu kalau bisa." mengatakan itu, sungmin merasa rindu pada orang tua yang 'membebaskan' mereka dari penderitaan yang mereka selalu alami dulu.

donghae terdiam sebentar, ia tidak suka membicarakan janji yang sulit ia tepati itu. "ne, nuna. arraseo. " jawabnya.

sungmin tersenyum kecut. sudah biasa pembicaraan mereka berakhir seperti ini. bahkan yang melibatkan orang mati sekalipun. "baiklah. nuna tidur dulu hae. kepala nuna pusing. "

"jagalah dirimu sendiri nuna,kau terlalu banyak menggunakan _feromon_." kata donghae sambil memakai bajunya.

sungmin memutar bola matanya, namdongsaeng nya sudah kembali seperti semula. bukan donghae yang dingin, melainkan donghae yang menyebalkan.

"tolak sendiri pria-pria hidung belang itu dengan kemampuan asli mu. kau–"

"aku bukan penguar feromon seperti mu, aku hanya pengendalinya. aku tau. sekarang tidur. selamat malam"

**TBC.**

* * *

**ket:**

**cerita saya menonjolkan tentang kemampuan ESP. atau extrasensory perception**

_psychokinesis: adalah kemampuan memanipulasi sebuah objek fisik hanya dengan memeprintahkan dari pikiran . Sebuah objek, bisa berupa benda maupun tubuh dimanipulasi dari jarak jauh. _

_teleport: mentranfer benda tubuh sendiri atau apapun dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya tanpa ada alat apapun ( dengan pikiran)_

_feromon: zat-zat yang mengendalikan tubuh agar kita terpesona atau terbuai._

* * *

halo! perkenalkan saya author baru disini. dan begonya langsung nulis sci-fi. ada atau tidak nya pembaca disini saya merasa berterima kasih~

tolong jangan bash saya~ tapi kalau mau juga tidak apa. ada positif dan negativ nya kan sebuah cerita itu. saya sangat membunuhkan krit dan saran unnie-deul semuaa~ tolong review ya~

sekali lagi cerita saya menonjolkan tentang kemampuan ESP. atau extrasensory perception


End file.
